Sleepy Hollow
Controls *"Keyboard / Mouse" **''W, A, S, D or Arrow Keys'' to move around **Click on a ghost to shoot it. Your bullets only travel so far, so if you are far away from the ghost, you will not hit it *"Mouse" **''Click the floor to move'' **''Click ''a ghost to shoot it. Your bullets only travel so far, so if you are far away form the ghost, you will not hit it. Words of Advice *If you are on the green team shoot green ghosts. ''If you are on the blue team ''shoot blue ghosts! *If a ghost of any color color hits you, you will become "spooked" in which you cannot move for 10 seconds. You will also lose 10 points (1 ghosts). *''ABSOLUTELY DO NOT SHOOT THE COUPLED GHOSTS. (the ones that spin around in a cirlce dancing) IF YOU DO, YOU WILL LOSE 100 POINTS (10 Ghosts)!'' *Every ghost that you catch earns you 10 points (1 ghost). *If you shoot to much, it will lower your score at the end, AND you will run out of energy. When your "state of the art 'de-ghosting' gear" is not in use, it will recharg. Running from the Headless Horseman *The very last level, your goal is to run from the headless horseman. There are many ways to do this, but the most common is find too trees that are pretty close to each other, and when the horseman gets near, run between the trees to the opposite side of where the horseman is going. If you do so, he will either go to the other side, or run away, when he runs away, that is your chance to run to the bridge. **If you are in the upper left corner or the screen, there should be 3 trees in a small cluster, run between two of them as described above, and you will prevent the horseman from getting to you. When he runs away to the upper right, run down to the bottom left, and find two trees there, and repeat what is stated above, untill he runs far away. When he does, then move to the bottom right, and find the pair of trees there, and repeat again, then when he runs away, sprint towards the bridge. This may take a long time to master, but it will work if you get it just right. **If you appear at the bottom right, find the two trees, and repeat the above paragraph, and when he runs to the upper left, break for the bridge and you should make it. This is the easiest way to get to the bridge, but in my experience, you will almost always appear in the upper left. **''IF YOU SUCCESSFULY RUN FROM THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN, YOUR SCORE WILL BE DOUBLED. '' Team Select Lobby *From my experience, it is better to do 1v1 or 2v2. You can do 3v3, but i always lock up around the third level and then you miss running from the headless horseman. So if i were you. i would try to limit it to 1v1 or 2v2 *Tools: **You can join either the green team, or the blue team, or you can select the button to leave the team your on **IF YOUR THE LOBBY CONTROLLER: you can select a persons name on the list for either team, and you can boot them from the lobby. You can press the start button, which starts the game for anyone who has joined a team (if someone is in the lobby and has not joined a team, they will be removed to the Main Lobby). You can also cancel the game. If you think there are too many people in the lobby, or in the game, press "Cancel Game" and everyone will be sent to the Main Lobby. Help as stated in VFK Sleepy Hollow Team Select Lobby (Click the tombstone that says "How to play" to open this up!) Are you ready to enter The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow? Well before you do, there are a few things you need to know about its residents and your state of the art "de-ghosting" gear! In the Hollow, your goal is to capture as many ghosts as possible and avoid being caught by any of them in the process. You capture ghosts by shooting energy at them and if one does manage to catch up with you, you will be spooked for 10 seconds and lose 2 ghosts. Your gear only holds so much energy and will only recharge when it's not in use. Watch your energy gauge or you could wind up ghost chow! There are two ways of navigating in the Hollow: "Keyboard / Mouse" In this mode the Arrow Keys or W A S D Keys are used to move. Clicking on a ghost fires at them. "Mouse" When using this mode you click the floor to move and click on a ghost to fire. Not all ghosts in the Hollow are out to get you. Some just want to be left alone to haunt in their own way. Capturing these spirits won't do your ghost gear any good! If you capture this ghostly couple you will lose 10 ghosts. Even ghosts are not without their vermin, the Hollow has an eerie infestation of ghost bats and ghost rats! Now you know everything you need to rid the Hollow of its spectral phenomena!